The Mirrors of Eyes
by Camille Frost
Summary: Matar a un dragón lo era todo en la sociedad vikinga y Hallie no duraría en intentarlo para integrarse con los aldeanos. Pero tras conocer a ese dragón y verse reflejada en sus ojos verdes, el mundo de Hallie, y el de sus compañeros, cambiaría para siempre. Cambio de géneros. Rating T.
1. Capítulo 1

**Primero que nada, me gustaría aclarar que esto es una PSEUDO-traducción. Esto quiere decir que hay un fic igualito en inglés y que por lo tanto muchas cosas no me pertenecen. La razón por la que hago hincapié en eso de "PSEUDO" es porque también hay muchas cosas mías. Lo que quiero que entendáis es que la idea principial -el cambio de género entre los protagonistas y algunos detalles que saldrán adelante- le pertenecen a ****StoriesOfAnInsomniac y a su historia de ****The Mirrors of Eyes: The Outcasts. Dejaré el link en mi perfil para que, si os entra curiosidad, leáis la historia original.**

**Por otra parte, también me gustaría dejar claro que sí, vale, casi todo mi fic está basado en el suyo, pero tenéis que reconocerme el mérito de haber re-estructurado la historia, de cambiar ligeramente las personalidades de los personajes principales (para que se ajusten al argumento). Dicho esto, os dejo una última aclaración, aunque está dirigida sobre todo a aquellos que no son españoles.**

* * *

**Brutacio-**-Chusco

**Brutilda-**-Brusca

**Chimuelo-**-Desdentao

**Patán-**-Mocoso

**Estos son los nombres que en el doblaje cambian según sea el latino o el español. A continuación, os dejo los nombres de los personajes principales que han cambiado por el bien de la historia.**

**Hipo-**-Hallie

**Astrid-**-Ari

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Al abrir los ojos, Hallie "Hipo Horrendo" Haddock, la tercera de su nombre, pensó que quizás su padre había vuelto a intentar cocinar. El techo de su habitación, normalmente de un marrón pálido, estaba tapado por una gruesa cortina de humo gris. La última vez que su padre había hecho el amago de hacerse su propia cena, la casa entera se había llenado de humo. Le costó cerca de tres días deshacerse de aquel olor a hoguera y otros tantos para poder volver a utilizar su cocina: su padre era la única persona a la que sólo se le ocurría prenderle fuego a una hogaza de pan para calentarla.

Hallie echó las pieles que la cubrían a un lado de su cama dispuesta a controlar un fuego doméstico. Sin embargo, sus oídos adormecidos captaron un grito que la alarmó —: ¡Apagad ese fuego!

El grito provenía del exterior y, si no la engañaban sus sentidos, provenía del Gran Salón.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Hallie se apresuró a asomarse por la ventana y lo que vio confirmó sus sospechas: los estaban saqueando. Otra vez.

Una oleada de emoción le recorrió el cuerpo. No era que deseara un ataque de esos monstruos, pero tenía que admitir que había estado esperando esta oportunidad durante semanas. Su nuevo invento había estado listo desde… el último saqueo, si no se equivocaba y esa noche era la ocasión perfecta para comprobar si funcionaba.

Con los ojos todavía fijos en el pandemónium en el que se había convertido Berk, Hallie buscó a tientas su vestido verde y un chaleco de lana que la protegiera del frío primaveral de su aldea. Se tropezó con sus botas por no mirar donde pisaba y se hizo un enorme moratón en el muslo izquierdo al golpearse con la esquina de su escritorio. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de su casa —habiendo comprobado que por ninguna casualidad su cocina estuviera en llamas— y confirmar sus sospechas. Rugidos guturales y alaridos agudos se escuchaban por doquier, y sólo había unas bestias en el mundo que pudieran emitir tales sonidos.

—Dragones.

Esos bichejos les hacían la vida imposible. Los últimos techos que había ayudado a construir estaban completamente destrozados y a juzgar por los belidos agudos que provenían de los corrales esos monstruos se habían llevado algo más que unos maderos. Una rápida ojeada a la granja más cercana le dijo a Hallie que, en efecto, los dragones habían tenido suerte esta vez y se habían agenciado al menos tres ovejas. En cada saqueo, los vikingos hacían todo lo posible por evitar tales pérdidas, aunque también iban a matar siempre que podían. Habían estado luchando con los dragones durante más de trescientos años… y lucharían contra ellos otros trescientos más si así fuera necesario. Los vikingos eran conocidos por su orgullo y cabezonería y esos ataques eventuales que sufrían no los echaría de esas tierras que durante generaciones les habían pertenecido.

Jamás dejarían Berk, esa pequeña isla bendecida por los Dioses donde las cosechas eran buenas y el clima no demasiado malo. Jamás dejarían su hogar aunque tuvieran que luchar noche tras noche con bestias capaces de lanzar fuego por la boca y devorarlos de un bocado. No. Marcharse de Berk iría en contra de toda lógica vikinga.

Hallie dejó escapar un jadeo cuando una fuerte explosión sonó demasiado cerca de su casa. A todas luces el ataque seguía concentrado en el centro del pueblo, demasiado lejos de su casa, pero Hallie no podía estar del todo segura. Los dragones, a pesar de su gran tamaño, también eran conocidos por ser sumamente silenciosos.

Una brisa de aire le revolvió el cabello cobrizo y la hizo reaccionar; allí parada frente a su casa estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso. Hallie echó a correr, sin importarle que la falda de su vestido se le subiera y dejara sus muslos al descubierto. El sonido que hacían sus botas contra el suelo empedrado la hacían ir cada vez más rápido; necesitaba llegar a la herrería... _Puedes hacerlo, _se animó a sí misma. _Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo…_

Al girar una esquina, Hallie chocó contra algo que bien podría ser una roca. El impacto la desequilibró y Hallie cayó sin gracia sobre su trasero, haciéndose daño en ese hueso tan inútil que sólo servía para hacerla sentir dolor.

—Oh…—Se quejó mientras se ponía de pie. Cuando estuvo de nuevo erguida, Hallie alzó la vista para mirar contra lo que había chocado. Se quedó pálida y sin habla al ver que era Ari, y no una roca, eso con lo que se había dado de bruces.

—Hipo. —La saludó retirándose el flequillo rubio de los ojos. Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Hallie y la chica, ahora también sin respiración, sólo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez incapaz de decirle nada. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la forja? Lo último que queremos es que Estoico se enfade.

Hallie ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle que el líder de Berk siempre estaba enfadado porque Ari la sorteó y se apresuró a ayudar a una mujer que intentaba apagar su casa en llamas. Los otros vikingos con los que tuvo la suerte de encontrase mientras corría hacia la herrería le dijeron lo mismo: Estoico el Inmenso se enfadaría de lo lindo si llegaba a enterarse de que no estaba a buen recaudo durante el saqueo. Siempre se enfadaba cuando alguien le contaba que la habían visto fuera de casa o de la herrería estando bajo el ataque de los dragones, porque Hallie era una chica muy torpe y tenía la tendencia de estropear las cosas allá por donde pasaba. ¿Qué ocurriría si Estoico supiera que estaba vagabundeando por las calles de la aldea? Ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginárselo porque ella se creía a pies juntillas ese rumor de que le había arrancado la cabeza de cuajo a un dragón cuando era sólo un bebé.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Hallie dejó de correr en cuanto la imponente figura del jefe de la tribu se materializó justo enfrente de ella. Estoico llevaba puestas sus pieles de guerra —ligeramente chamuscadas, por lo que podía apreciar en la semioscuridad— y tenía su casco de vikingo torcido de tal forma que uno de los cuernos señalaba hacia adelante. También tenía el ceño fruncido, que hacía juego con sus labios apretados, y la miraba fijamente como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer sólo con el poder de su mente.

—Hola, papá. —Lo saludó con la voz más dulce que guardaba en su repertorio. Incluso se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa, por si ablandaba un poco a su padre. Pero Estoico el Inmenso hacía honor a su nombre y se mantuvo impasible frente a sus encantos.

— ¡Hipo!—Hallie entrecerró los ojos ante el grito que profirió su padre. Retrocedió un paso e inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a esos ojos verdes que eran tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a los suyos. — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo…?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo ella fuera?!—Preguntó a un hombre que casualmente pasaba por allí. Lo tomó desprevenido, porque el pobre, que iba cargado con dos cubos llenos de agua, se tropezó y vació los barreños en el suelo. Estoico dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y la agarró con fuerza de un brazo. Hallie crispó el rostro en una mueca de dolor y su padre, al verla, aflojó un poco el agarre mientras la arrastraba calle abajo hasta la forja. — ¡Vete dentro! ¡Y no salgas!

Bocón estaba enderezando la hoja de una espada cuando su padre la empujó dentro de la herrería y se marchó sin despedirse. El herrero dio un seco asentimiento como todo reconocimiento a su presencia y le señaló con la barbilla una pila de armas alto variopintas que necesitaban ser retocadas y Hallie se abalanzó sobre ellas como si la vida le fuera en ello poniéndose el delantal de cuero por el camino. El mandil le iba tan grande que las tiras que se suponía tenía que atar en la espalda se las podía atar justo bajo el pecho.

—Dichosos los ojos, Hallie. —Dijo Bocón después de unos minutos de silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún que otro grito de guerra. Hallie por poco pensó que le estaba hablando a cualquier otra persona: todos en Berk la llamaban por el extraño nombre que su padre le había puesto en honor a su abuelo, muerto días antes de su nacimiento. Casi nadie se acordaba del nombre con el que su madre la había llamado la primera vez que la había tenido en brazos. —Creía que te habían pillado.

— ¿A quién? ¿A mí? —Resopló indignada mientras cargaba con un pesado martillo y lo llevaba hasta una pared —Estoy muy cachas para esos bichos. —Hallie soltó el martillo, que hizo un ruido sordo al chocar contra la madera. —No sabrían qué hacer con todo esto.

Hallie se pasó distraídamente las manos por la parte delantera de su vestido señalando su menuda figura con una sonrisa irónica. Aprovechó para quitarse algunas motas de ceniza de encima y se rió junto con Bocón, quien metió la hoja caliente en un cubo con agua.

—Bueno, necesitan palillos de dientes, ¿no?

En la forja no hubo más conversación. Bocón se encargó de las armas más delicadas mientras que Hallie sólo tuvo que atender los encargos que algunos aldeanos sudorosos y manchados de sangre les hacían. Eran arreglillos sencillos y rápidos, por lo que Hallie apenas tardaba unos cuantos minutos con cada uno. De vez en cuando echaba alguna ojeada al exterior y miraba con envidia a los otros chicos de su edad que ayudaban a Ari a apagar ese fuego por el que la había dejado con la palabra cuando se encontraron. Su trabajo, como todas las demás cosas que hacían, era mucho mejor que el suyo. Ella tenía que permanecer encerrada en la herrería o en su casa hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Ni siquiera confiaban en ella para apagar un fuego, si bien tenía que reconocer que ni ella misma se veía capaz de cargar con un cubo de agua durante más de diez segundos sin echárselo encima. De todas formas, ni aunque dejara de ser tan torpe su padre le daría permiso para unirse a los adolescentes en su lucha contra los dragones.

Hallie suspiró, apoyándose en la mesa donde trabajaba las argollas de matrimonio, y miró a su alrededor. Bocón había dejado una espada metida entre las brasas y había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; se irguió tan recta como pudo y volvió a revisar que no había nadie a su alrededor. ¡La habían dejado sola! Con la excitación haciéndole cosquillas en la piel, Hallie fue hacia la ventana. Estaba levantándose la falda para poder alzar la pierna cuando sintió que alguien la cogía del cuello de su vestido.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Hallie!

— ¡Oh, vamos!—Se quejó Hallie dando patadas al aire. Bocón la tenía sujeta en el aire, por lo que no podía apoyarse en nada para atestarle un golpe a él. — ¡Necesito dejar mi marca, Bocón! Mi vida mejorará inmediatamente si mato a un dragón. Mi padre me aceptará, los cuatro gatos que hay de mi edad me aceptarán y tal vez incluso pueda conseguir una cita en condiciones y todo…

—Has dejado tu huella, Hallie. Un montón de huellas donde no debías. —Bocón la dejó en el suelo (convenientemente alejada de la ventana) le dio un par de golpecitos cariñosos en el pecho para interrumpir el torrente de palabras que salía de su boca. Hallie tenía cierta tendencia a balbucear estupideces cuando se sentía nerviosa. —No sabes lanzar un martillo, Hallie. No sabes lanzar un hacha y mucho menos sabes cómo utilizar una espada…

— ¡Eso es mentira!—La última parte, al menos. Hallie no era tan inútil como la gente la pintaba. —Sólo será un minuto, Bocón. Sólo necesito un…

—Ni siquiera sabes lanzar esto. —Siguió diciendo Bocón como si Hallie no hubiera dicho nada. Agitó en el aire un par de bolas de aspecto muy pesado que estaban unidas por una cadena metálica y a Hallie se le iluminaron los ojos.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Ya, vale, pero esto…—Hallie corrió a quitar la manta vieja y roída que cubría su último invento. Era de madera y algo ordinario, bastante feo. Pero era útil. —Esto lo haría por mí, Bocón.

Hallie palmeó con cariño su máquina y sin querer accionó el mecanismo que disparaba las bolas encadenadas. Salieron disparadas por la ventana y, cómo no, le dieron de lleno en la cara a un vikingo —el mismo vikingo que había tirado antes los cubos al suelo asustado por su padre— que la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Lo ves!—Le señaló Bocón. —A esto es a lo que me refiero, Hallie. No estás hecha para matar dragones y si realmente quieres hacerlo… tendrás que cambiar todo esto.

Bocón señaló el diminuto cuerpo de Hallie con la mano que casi nunca utilizaba; el brillo metálico del garfio que remplazaba la extremidad del herrero hizo que Hallie se sintiera aún peor de lo que se sentía.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, Bocón, acabas de señalarme entera.

No pudo evitar que el resentimiento se filtrara en su voz. Bocón alzó una ceja rubia, divertido quizás por la amargura que se reflejaba en sus palabras, y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, Hallie. Tienes que cambiar entera. Ahora, afila esta espada.

Bocón le tendió una espada vieja a Hallie con la esperanza de que se entretuviera por un rato. Mientras obedecía, la muchacha no paraba de bufar y renegar por lo bajo. _Algún día,_ se dijo. Algún día mataría a un dragón y dejaría de ser la desgracia de Berk. Encajaría en una aldea donde lo único que importaba eran las cabezas de dragones que coleccionabas en el desván y sería algo más que Hipo, el hipo de Berk, la hija inútil del líder de la tribu.

Hallie dio un respingo cuando alguien le tiró del cabello, quizás una llamada de atención por haber salido de casa sin trenzárselo. Era Bocón, que ya estaba preparado para la batalla y le pedía que se quedara allí, en la forja.

Quietecita y sin hacer nada.

—Lo digo en serio, Hallie. —Le dijo antes de gritar con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus pulmones y salir cojeando a toda velocidad hacia el centro del ataque.

En cuanto su grito se perdió en la lejanía, Hallie rodó los ojos y puso su plan en marcha; comprobó que las ruedas de su artefacto funcionaran bien —la última vez que las había revisado una de ellas estaba suelta— y tiró de él hasta que lo sacó de su esquina.

Era el momento, se dijo. El momento de pasar a la historia como la primera vikinga en matar a un dragón con un arma como aquella. El momento de demostrar su valía y enorgullecer a su padre.

El momento de dejar de ser Hipo la Inútil para convertirse en Hallie, la Inventora…

Hallie se tropezó al reírse por el nombre que se había puesto en su mente. Flaqueaba un poco, lo admitía, pero hasta ahora no había pensado seriamente en su título. En su próximo cumpleaños le asignarían alguno de acuerdo con lo que sabía hacer, así que las opciones tampoco eran muchas: Hallie la Herrera o quizás Hallie la Inventora, si tenía suerte. Hallie la Inútil si su plan fallaba aquella noche.

Intentó ir tan sigilosa como empujando su trasto, que chirriaba cada pocos segundos y crujía cuando tomaban alguna curva. Hallie ignoró a todos los que le gritaron que corriera a esconderse e incluso les dedicó una amplia sonrisa; no paró de empujar hasta que llegó al punto más alto de Berk, desde donde podía ver la aldea en toda su extensión y una gran parcela de la playa.

—Vamos a ver…—Susurró a la nada mientras posicionaba en el ángulo adecuado su arma. —Hoy tenemos Gloncles, Cremallerus Espantosus, Naders Mortíferos, Pesadillas Monstruosas…—Enumeró, haciendo un recuento de los dragones que había alcanzado a ver por el camino.

Tenía bastante donde elegir, a decir verdad. Cualquiera de esos dragones era una buena pieza si consideraba quién era ella. Pero necesitaba un dragón que no decepcionara a su padre…

Justo en ese momento, el silbido de un Furia Nocturna se escuchó por toda la aldea. Alguien incluso se atrevió a manifestar en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando: estaban acabados. Hallie, que estaba muy orgullosa de su artefacto, no pudo evitar dudar de su propio invento. Sí, era bueno, mucho mejor que las versiones predecesoras, pero no sabía si era lo suficientemente bueno como para darle a un Furia Nocturna…

Las esquinas de su boca se elevaron incluso antes de que la decisión estuviera tomada.

Matar a un Furia Nocturna le aseguraría no sólo la aceptación de los aldeanos de Berk, si no también un lugar entre sus calles. Su padre no la vendería a otra tribu tras otro fracaso y le conseguiría un contrato digno que le permitiera permanecer cerca de él. Los chicos de su edad dejarían de meterse con ella… ¡e incluso el idiota de su primo dejaría de ser tan idiota con ella! Dejarían de…

Un cambio repentino en el aire le puso los pelos de punta. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Hallie miró a todas partes a la desesperada, buscando algo que le permitiera apuntar para disparar. El brillo de las escamas, de sus ojos, de sus dientes… Algo que le facilitara la tarea de encajar con su tribu. Algo que le sirviera para poder convertirse en una vikinga de una vez por todas…

Y entonces lo vio, tan claro como si fuera de día. El dragón se había delatado lanzando una llamarada púrpura, alumbrándose el hocico… y dándole a Hallie la oportunidad de apuntarlo.

Y entonces disparó…

Y algo muy pesado cayó hacia los árboles.

— ¡Le he dado!—Chilló Hallie emocionada, casi sin creerse su propia suerte. Empezó un muy poco digno baile de la victoria alrededor de su artefacto, saboreando ya casi las palabras de orgullo que le dedicaría su padre. — ¡Le he dado!—Repitió. Le había dado al único dragón al que ningún vikingo se enfrentaría, al Furia Nocturna. Al diablo entre los diablos. — ¡Le he dado y…!—La sonrisa de Hallie se torció en una mueca de disgusto. — ¡Y nadie lo ha visto! Vaya por Dios…

Hallie dio una patada al suelo y varias ramitas crujieron bajo el peso de su bota. Hallie resopló, enfadada porque nadie había atestiguado su gran éxito, cuando lo escuchó: miles de ramitas crujiendo bajo un peso desproporcionado.

Y justo después, lo sintió. Su respiración cálida sobre su nuca, el hedor de la carne quemada a su alrededor.

Hallie se giró muy lentamente, temerosa de lo que podría encontrarse…

Y lo que encontró la dejó helada.

—Excepto tú, claro está. —Completó su frase anterior.

Mierda.

Hallie se echó a correr, gritando como una posesa, y el Pesadilla Monstruosa la persiguió, por diversión, corriendo, incendiando de vez en cuando el morro para que el calor de sus llamas le lamiera la piel de la espalda. Hallie apenas logró escuchar el grito de su padre furibundo; lo único que le importaba era poner la máxima distancia posible entre ese dragón y ella.

Corrió hacia la aldea hasta que las piernas le ardieron por el esfuerzo; alguien gritó su nombre. Bocón, que era el único que toda Berk que la llamaba así, la estaba guiando hacia un punto donde los hombres más fuertes de la aldea se habían reunido, todos armados.

—Oh, Dioses, Dioses, Dioses…—En algún momento de su carrera, Hallie había comenzado a rezar. Porque seguramente esos dioses a los que les estaba rogando tenían algo en su contra. — ¡Socorro!—Rogó cuando sintió el inconfundible olor a gas en el aire.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa estaba preparándose para derretirla.

— ¡Oh!

Hallie levantó los brazos para protegerse al tiempo que sentía que caía al suelo, pero alguien la cogió en el aire y la estrelló contra su musculoso pecho. Hallie sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le subía a la cara: no podía ni mover las manos, que habían quedado en una posición poco digna protegiéndole la cabeza.

— ¡Agáchate!—Le ordenó Ari con voz potente.

Y Hallie obedeció como si sólo existiera para hacerlo.

Hallie permaneció en el suelo tendida sobre su vientre hasta que los sonidos de batalla desaparecieron. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero tuvo que ser bastante porque cuando le pidieron incorporarse, las piernas le dolían por la posición tan forzada en la que se mantuvo y sus pechos se quejaba por haberse apoyado durante tanto tiempo sobre ellos. Cuando le preguntaron si le dolía algo, sólo señaló que tenía agujetas en los músculos de las piernas.

Por nada del mundo iba a admitir lo de sus pechos.

— ¡HIPO!

El grito de Estoico el Inmenso resonó por toda la isla, Hallie estaba segura de ello. Incluso los dragones que se habían escapado de la furia vikinga parecieron asustados con la potencia que Estoico había puesto en una única palabra de dos sílabas.

— ¿Sí, papá?—Hallie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar a soltar comentarios sarcásticos y estúpidos. Su padre se acercó en grandes zancadas hasta ella y con una de sus manazas le rodeó el cuello, como si quisiera ahorcarla. Hallie estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto, pues además de utilizarlo para mantenerla quieta en un sitio a veces (muy pocas veces) también le demostraba así su cariño.

Pero algunos aldeanos que no presenciaban sus peleas día a día suspiraron con la esperanza de que Estoico sacrificara a su único retoño.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS DENTRO! ¿QUÉ PARTE DE "NO SALGAS" NO HAS ENTENDIDO?

Hallie contuvo una mueca de asco cuando, entre tanto grito, su padre olvidó tragar y a su cara le llegó una gota de saliva.

—Sí, vale. Lo que sea. Le he dado a un Furia Nocturna…—Hallie intentó rodear con una mano la muñeca de su padre para que soltara su agarre, pero no pudo. Tuvo que utilizar sus dos manos (sus dos diminutas manos) y ni así consiguió que Estoico la soltara. —Esta vez va en serio, papá. He golpeado a…

— ¡YA BASTA, HIPO!—La cortó Estoico. —Es suficiente. Hipo, ¡esto tiene que parar ahora mismo! No puedo pasarme la vida preocupado porque estropees las cosas durante cada ataque que tengamos. Siempre que sales pasan todo tipo de catástrofes. Esto tiene que acabar, se acerca el invierno y ¡tengo una aldea entera a la que alimentar!

—Sobre eso, algunos podrían intentar comer menos…—Hallie se mordió el labio hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre inundarle la boca. Por cosas como esa se ganaba la enemistad de aquellos que _podrían _ser amables con ella.

— ¡Esto es serio, Hipo!—Continuó su padre. —Te necesito dentro, a salvo. ¿No lo entiendes?

—No puedo evitarlo, papá. Veo un dragón y…—La mentira se le atragantó a Hallie. —Y-y n-necesito matarlo, ¿sabes?

Estoico desenvolvió su mano del cuello de Hallie y retrocedió, cansado. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de volver a mirar a su hija.

—Hallie, eres muchas cosas, cariño. Pero "Cazadora de Dragones" no es una de ellas.

Aquellas palabras significaron el fin para Hallie. Sintió que le escocían los ojos pero que, sin embargo, las familiares lágrimas que solían acompañar aquel síntoma no se presentaron. Se quedó quieta, en medio de la plaza de la aldea, hasta que alguien tiró de ella y la llevó a trompicones hasta su casa, probablemente bajo las órdenes de su padre.

No fue hasta que faltaban un par de minutos para llegar a la casa del jefe de la tribu que se percató de quién la acompañaba.

—Oh, eres tú. —Dijo al reconocer por el rabillo del ojo el perfil de Ari. El vikingo tenía la mirada clavada en el camino que llevaba hasta su casa, la mandíbula apretada, y un corte de aspecto muy feo en la mejilla izquierda.

—Sí, soy yo.

—No necesito que me acompañes hasta la puerta, ¿sabes? No me voy a perder. Y estoy segura de que no le prenderé fuego a la aldea por el camino.

Como tantas otras veces, porque Ari parecía ser su escolta oficial, Ari no respondió y continuó caminando a su lado con el rostro impasible. Detrás de ellos aún se podía escuchar el crepitar de algunos incendios que todavía no habían apagado y los eventuales gritos de los heridos desde la casa de los Thorston, donde vivía la curandera.

También se podían escuchar las órdenes que dictaba Estoico para arreglar el desastre que ella había causado.

Un suspiro lastimero se escapó de sus labios, llamando la atención de Ari.

—Se preocupa realmente por ti, Hipo. —Dijo, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. —Lo creas o no…

—Y optaré por no creerlo.

—… se preocupa realmente por ti. —Terminó Ari. Hallie reprimió el impulso de darle una patada (y en lugar de dársela a él se la dio a una piedra que había en el camino) porque todo el mundo tenía esa dichosa manía de hacer oídos sordos a lo que decía. — ¿Por qué si no quiere que siempre te quedes dentro?

—Para que no pueda estropear las cosas que suceden fuera. —Respondió Hallie con simpleza. De reojo, pudo ver cómo Ari apretaba los labios en una fina línea. —Es tan simple como eso.

—Quiere mantenerte a salvo.

—Quiere mantener a salvo a los aldeanos de mí.

—No quiere que te ocurra nada.

—No quiere que nada le ocurra a su gente.

Ari suspiró con lo que a Hallie le sonó a derrota. A pesar de lo cansada y decepcionada que se sentía, no pudo evitar disfrutar de la incomodidad del vikingo al verse superado por alguien como ella.

—Soy un peligro andante y todos lo sabemos. —Continuó al ver que él no tenía respuesta. —Yo… supongo que mi padre me mantiene en la herrería porque Bocón casi siempre está conmigo y no me falta el trabajo. —Comentó desanimada.

—Pensé que te gustaba trabajar en la herrería.

—No es que no me guste. —Respondió Hallie con toda sinceridad. —Bocón me deja hacer mis experimentos siempre y cuando toda la faena esté hecha y me ayuda con las cosas más pesadas. Aprendo, me divierto, y sé que ayudo a la aldea con la confección de armas.

— ¿Entonces por qué no te has quedado hoy en tu puesto?

La curiosidad con la que Ari hizo su pregunta la dejó descolocada por un segundo. ¿Y a él qué le importaba? Quizás sólo quería sacarle información para después compartirla con el grupo y así tener algo más de lo que burlarse de ella. Inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma y encorvó los hombros, dejando que largos mechones de su cabello le escondieran la cara.

Después, pensando que una burla más no significaba nada, respondió de todo corazón.

—Sólo quería ser alguien de quien mi padre no se avergonzara.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La idea principial -el cambio de género entre los protagonistas y algunos detalles que saldrán adelante- le pertenecen a ****StoriesOfAnInsomniac y a su historia de ****The Mirrors of Eyes: The Outcasts. El link está en mi perfil para que, si os entra curiosidad, leáis la historia original.**

**Aun así, también hay cosas que sólo me pertenecen a mí.**

** Ahora, os dejo una aclaración para los personajes.**

* * *

**Brutacio-**-Chusco

**Brutilda-**-Brusca

**Chimuelo-**-Desdentao

**Patán-**-Mocoso

**Hipo-**-Hallie

**Astrid-**-Ari

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras golpeaba con la espada de madera un poste de su cama, Hallie repitió esas palabras _tan alentadoras_ que le había dado Ari para animarla después de su pequeña confesión.

—"Todo el mundo es importante". —Dijo, imitando la voz profunda del vikingo. —"Y ser una herrera no es nada de lo que avergonzarse."—Con un siseo, Hallie levantó la espada y, con todas sus fuerzas, volvió a golpear el maltratado poste que desde hacía quince minutos era víctima de su enfado.

Recordaba perfectamente que le había respondido con mucha más sinceridad de la que debería. Había puesto todo su corazón en aquella respuesta…

—Sí, sé que la herrería es un oficio muy digno, Ari. Quiero decir… no soy lo que mi padre habría deseado para su heredero. Soy pequeña, débil y, ¡sorpresa! Una chica.

Y entonces él le había respondido con algo más sincero aún que, aunque lo había sabido toda su vida, no estaba preparada para escuchar.

—"No es tanto tu aspecto lo que disgusta a tu padre. Ni el hecho de que seas chica."—Susurró Hallie, señalándose a sí misma en un arremedo algo amargo de lo que había ocurrido en realidad. —"Lo que no soporta es lo que llevas dentro. No te deberías esforzar tanto en ser algo que no eres".

¡Y ella que había pensado que Ari no era tan malo como los demás! No era malo, no… ¡Era peor! Lágrimas de humillación y furia corrían libres por sus mejillas mientras descargaba todo su enfado a punta de espadazos. Ese idiota, mequetrefe, sabelotodo…

Un rayo de sol iluminó el suelo de su habitación. Hallie se quedó de piedra al ver que ya había amanecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado practicando con la espada? Mucho más que quince minutos, como había creído en un principio.

Su padre no tardaría en llegar.

—Mierda…—Hallie soltó una sarta de maldiciones que habrían hecho sonrojar incluso a Bocón. Se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad, dejándose unas curiosas marcas rosadas en las mejillas, y se cambió el vestido por uno que oliera mejor. Para su mala suerte, lo único que le quedaba limpio era esa sobreveste que su padre le había comprado cuando estuvo enferma. Era azul, a diferencia de sus otras prendas, y era propia de una mujer casada: le llegaba a los pies y tenía esos estúpidos botones sobre el pecho que las matronas desabrochaban en cualquier parte para darle de mamar a sus hijos lactantes.

Para ponérselo necesitaba una saya, porque ni aunque fuera verano se pondría esa tela sin nada debajo. Los botones tenían la manía de salírsele del ojal y por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a pasar tal vergüenza; le costó, pero al final encontró una saya de lino beige que le sentaba bastante bien. Encontrar algo de abrigo que no le dificultara el movimiento fue algo más difícil, tuvo que contentarse con su chaleco favorito, que todavía olía a humo, y por eso bajó a la cocina con un retraso considerable. Estoico abrió la puerta de un _ligero _empujón, que en términos coloquiales vendría a ser que la estrelló contra la pared, cuando Hallie apenas se estaba poniendo su delantal para cocinar.

Estoico torció el gesto, pero la ignoró y pasó de largo hasta su habitación sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

—Así que la ley del hielo, ¿eh?—Murmuró dolida mientras encendía el fuego.

Hallie era una chica perfecta, si bien no en la sociedad en la que había nacido. Por los libros que su padre le entregaba cuando se los encontraba en algún saqueo, Hallie sabía lo que se esperaba de una mujer en otras sociedades: que supiera coser, cocinar y cuidar de los hijos que algún día tendría. Hallie sabía hacer todo eso salvo quizás lo de los niños: sólo tenía catorce años —aunque sólo le quedaban un par de meses para cumplir los quince— y era una mujer soltera, no tenía hermanas ni primas ni mucho menos amigas casadas, así que no tenía ni idea del cuidado de los infantes…

Al contrario de lo que los gemelos Thorston decían cuando la veían en aquel vestido horrendo.

Mientras amasaba el pan, Hallie se preguntó si no debería de haber nacido en otra aldea. En una donde pudiera limitarse a ser una buena chica y no tuviera que dejarse las manos (manos llenas de cicatrices) en la herrería, donde no necesitara matar dragones para poder encajar y donde su padre sólo se preocupara por mantenerla acicalada y bonita.

Se permitió fantasear con una aldea donde no llevaba el nombre de su abuelo muerto ni era el hipo horrendo que causaba todos los males hasta que el pan estuvo en su punto y tuvo que apartarlo del fuego. Después, cortando algunas lonchas de los embutidos que aún les quedaban en la despensa, se tuvo que recordar la realidad.

—Pero al menos tengo a un Furia Nocturna inmovilizado en alguna parte…—Se recordó para infundirse ánimo mientras servía le servía una enorme jarra de cerveza a su padre. La dejó junto a su plato, con cuidado de no derramar nada, y después llamó a Estoico a voz de grito para que bajara al comedor.

Cuando no escuchó sus pesados pasos, Hallie se asustó. ¿Lo habría disgustado tanto que su corazón ya no había aguantado más? Sintiéndose un poco culpable, subió a trompicones la escalera hasta el piso donde estaban las dos únicas habitaciones de la casa. A la izquierda estaba la suya, a la derecha la de su padre.

De donde salían unos más que audibles ronquidos.

Hallie respiró con alivio y, bajando de nuevo las escaleras, se desató el mandil, que dejó doblado en una esquina de la cocina. Si Estoico estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para echarse a dormir sin comer nada primero, ¿qué tan hechos polvo estarían los demás, más débiles y menos resistentes que él?

Una mueca de satisfacción le curvó los labios. Se calzó las botas que horas antes había dejado tiradas en el recibidor y cogió la pequeña daga que su padre le había regalado a los trece años con la esperanza de despertar sus genes de vikingo. Hallie sonrió al pensar en eso; por fin esa daga iba a cumplir su cometido y la convertiría en eso que su padre deseaba tanto…

—Oh, sí. Pequeña Furia Nocturna, eres mío. —Susurró adentrándose en el bosque.

* * *

Estoico se despertó con el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Tenía tanta experiencia en situaciones como esa que ni siquiera se preocupó porque su hija hubiera salido; se levantó con lentitud de su cama y se cambió las ropas de guerra por unas más cómodas mientras miraba por la ventaba hacia el sol. Si sus instintos no se equivocaban, faltaba poco para el medio día y justo a esa hora tenía que estar en el Gran Salón para contarles sus planes a los aldeanos y, con suerte, conseguir algunos voluntarios para una misión casi suicida.

Suspiró al pensar en las pocas probabilidades que habían de volver con vida de esa expedición. No sería la primera, ni la última, de las de ese tipo y Estoico se conocía al dedillo los resultados: hombres muertos, barcos destrozados y ningún nido encontrado.

Bajando las escaleras, Estoico comenzó a trazar un plan para esta expedición. Sería la última de la temporada, porque allá de donde venían los Dragones el hielo cuajaba antes —muchísimo antes— que en Berk y no podrían adentrarse en esos mares durante algunos meses.

Sería su última oportunidad.

Al bajar al comedor, Estoico se encontró con su desayuno servido. Se sentó en su usual silla, adaptada para su peso y altura, y devoró el pan casero que hacía su hija casi con devoción. Los embutidos, que le compraban a los granjeros de al lado, no estaban tan buenos como el pan, pero Estoico no les hizo el feo e incluso robó un par de lonchas más. Tenía que aprovechar que su hija no estaba cerca para permitirse caprichitos como aquel.

Una vez desayunado y acicalado, Estoico cogió su capa de piel y puso rumbo al Gran Salón.

Afortunadamente estaba casi lleno y no tuvo que esperar a que los más rezagados llegaran.

— ¡Tenemos que intentarlo una última vez!—Gritó cuando, una vez explicado sus planes, sus aldeanos comenzaron a poner excusas para no embarcarse a esa expedición. —Está bien, está bien. —Dijo tras unos segundos en los que los murmullos descontentos se apagaron. —El que se quede tendrá que cuidar de Hipo…

Se sintió un poco cruel al utilizar esa carta, pero era de la única manera en la que iba a conseguir tantas manos. Inmediatamente, todo el mundo se apresuró a ofrecerse voluntario para la misión. Ninguno quería quedarse con su hija y vigilarla —ni siquiera él encontraba fuerzas para la labor— y morir buscando el nido de los dragones parecía no ser tan mal destino.

Bocón, a su lado, murmuró—: Voy a por mis gayumbos…

—No. —Lo cortó Estoico. Esperó a que la sala se vaciara de guerreros y fue a sentarse junto a su amigo. —Quiero que te quedes a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas.

— ¡Oh, fenomenal!—Gritó Bocón destilando sarcasmo. —Mientras yo estoy ocupado, Hallie puede encargarse de la fragua, fundir hierro, afilar espadas, pasar mucho tiempo sola… ¡Es imposible que algo salga mal!

Estoico emitió un ruidito derrotista, relajándose contra su asiento y cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella, Bocón?

—Meterla a entrenar con los demás.

—Bocón, hablo en serio.

—Y yo. —Dijo Bocón con mucha seriedad.

—La matarán antes de que sueltes al primer dragón de su jaula. —Estoico no pudo reprimir el temor que lo invadió al imaginarse a su hija enfrentándose con un dragón. Hallie, tan ella, no aguantaría ni dos segundos en la arena con esos monstruos. La devorarían de un bocado o la incinerarían en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No, su Hallie era demasiado delicada como para enfrentarse a esas bestias.

—Sabes que yo nunca dejaría que eso pasase. —Bocón golpeó con su mano falsa (que ahora era una jarra de cerveza) la madera de la mesa y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No soportaría perderla también a ella. Simplemente… no quiero ponerla en peligro innecesariamente.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que hacerlo. Ya no es una niña, Estoico. Ha crecido y ya no puedes pararla como hacías antes. Ahora lo único que está en tus manos es prepararla correctamente para el mundo real o no.

—Pero…

—Es mejor entrenarla para que sepa qué tiene que hacer durante los saqueos en lugar de corretear como una cría cuando nos atacan. —Bocón se levantó de golpe, encaminándose hacia la puerta, y añadió, para disgusto de Estoico—: Aunque también puedes casarla con algún hombre de la tribu de al lado y todos tus problemas desaparecerán rápidamente.

* * *

Dibujó una pequeña cruz negra sobre la zona del mapa en la que se suponía estaba. Suspiró. Era su decimoquinto intento fallido y le dolían los pies tras haberse pasado gran parte del día en el bosque. Hallie estaba a punto de darse por vencida; el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y su padre no tardaría en comenzar a preocuparse. Lo más seguro era que en ese mismo instante estuviera reuniendo un grupo de gente que lo ayudara a buscarla; el Grupo, como le gustaba llamar a escondidas al pequeño equipo que formaban los adolescentes, se ofrecería voluntario de inmediato y en cuanto la encontraran no dudarían en hacerla sentir mal.

Sí, lo mejor sería volver a casa. No había tenido suerte aquel día, pero eso no significaba que al día siguiente fuera a ocurrir lo mismo. El dragón estaba inmovilizado, así que no se podía ir muy lejos…

Aunque siguiendo esa regla de tres, el dragón tampoco habría podido caer muy lejos de donde lo había derribado.

—Estaba segura de que era por aquí…—Hallie maldijo entre dientes cuando se tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo del bosque. Puso las manos frente a ella para amortiguar la caída y sintió que miles de ramitas y piedras puntiagudas se le clavaban en las palmas desnudas. —Genial. Simplemente genial. No sólo me las arreglo para perder un maldito dragón en este bosque si no que también consigo hacerme daño. ¿Puede pasarme algo peor?

Mientras hablaba, se fue levantando y cogió el camino que llevaba hasta su casa. Refunfuñó en voz baja algo sobre los Dioses aliándose en su contra, concentrada en el suelo para evitar tropezarse…

Y se golpeó en la cabeza con una rama bastante baja.

— ¡Joder!—Chilló. Inclinó la cabeza para mirar la rama con los ojos entrecerrados, enfadada con los Dioses, con el bosque y con el puñetero animalejo que se hubiera cargado así el árbol. Porque el árbol al que pertenecía la rama estaba partido, desgarrado, y por esa misma razón ese trozo de madera le había dado en la cabeza. —Oh… Oh, ¡sí!

El desgarro del árbol parecía obra de algún animal pesadísimo. Y por allí, casualmente, un dragón se había precipitado desde el aire. ¿Sería aquella una huella de aquel dragón? Hallie deseaba que sí.

Hallie caminó con pasos cautelosos hasta el árbol y lo tocó, disfrutando de su textura áspera. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo similar, y se fijó en que la vegetación estaba aplastada en ciertos lugares. Hallie se deslizó, sigilosa, por el camino que el dragón había trazado y se mordió los labios con fuerza para no emitir un sonido de sorpresa al ver al descomunal bulto negro, amordazado por las bolas que lanzaba su artefacto, tendido en el suelo, vulnerable como nada que hubiese visto antes.

Le había dado…

Hallie contuvo el grito de emoción que se gestó en su pecho y se obligó a respirar una, dos veces antes de decidir acercarse al dragón. Estaba de espaldas a ella, encorvado como un gato, y parecía inconsciente.

Una mezcla de júbilo y terror, así como de curiosidad, le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza como un estremecimiento. Así que ese era el tan temido Furia Nocturna, ese dragón al que nadie había visto pero a quien todos temían… Era famoso por su velocidad, por su sigilo y por no fallar nunca cuando lanzaba sus bolas de fuego púrpuras. Lo consideraban la bestia entre las bestias, el diablo entre los diablos… Y estaba justo allí, tendido frente a ella. Incapaz de moverse, de defenderse.

Sólo ahí, desvalido e impotente, a merced de cualquiera.

A su merced.

Hallie se llevó una mano a la cintura, donde de un cinturón colgaba la daga que le había dado su padre. El mismo sentimiento que la había invadido al cogerla para salir de casa le recorrió las venas. Por fin esa hoja iba a probar sangre… Y la sangre del dragón más feroz, nada más y nada menos.

Levantó la daga en lo alto, sosteniéndola con las dos manos temblorosas. Hallie avanzó, haciendo crujir las hojas bajo sus pies, y rodeó poco a poco al dragón hasta posicionarse cara a cara. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de mirarlo, de conocerlo para, quizás, describírselo a sus compañeros una vez le arrancara el corazón —o la cabeza— y se la llevara hasta su padre. Tomó una profunda inspiración, armándose de valor para clavar la daga en el pecho del dragón…

El dragón que en algún momento había abierto los ojos y la miraba fijamente, sin vida, sin emociones. Un escalofrío le lamió la espalda cuando Hallie clavó sus propios ojos en los del dragón. Eran verdes, como los suyos, y al igual que las serpientes tenía las pupilas rasgadas, encogidas en finas rendijas por la luz del sol.

¿Qué era ese calor que sintió cuando sus ojos conectaron? Hallie no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que el dragón estaba vivo, atado, desprotegido… y ella tenía una daga en sus manos. Tenía que matarlo, lo sabía. Pero, ¿por qué la duda la invadía cuando miraba a esa exótica criatura? Un gemido lastimero se escapó de la bestia, que se removió incómoda por las cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban. Hallie retrocedió un paso, asaltada por la idea de que el dragón se soltara de sus amarres… pero mirándolo con detalle, era imposible que el animal se escapara. Hallie había diseñado aquella cuerda, había calibrado con cuidado cada bola para que en el aire y alrededor de su presa girara de cierta forma.

La había hecho resistente para que los dragones no pudieran soltarse.

—Voy a…—Tragó saliva. —Voy a matarte, dragón.

Como si hubiera entendido sus palabras, el dragón dejó de moverse y de mirarla. Miró al cielo, en cambio, como si deseara con toda su alma alzarse por él y perderse entre las nubes. Hallie volvió a acercarse a la bestia, temblando cada vez más, susurrando bajo su respiración una y otra vez las mismas palabras, como si se tratara de un mantra… O como si intentara convencerse a sí misma.

—Voy a matarte. Soy una vikinga. ¡Soy una vikinga!

El dragón volvió a mirarla, con el brillo de la tristeza humedeciéndole los ojos. Parecía perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, preparado para su destino… Y cerró los ojos, como aceptando su muerte.

Algo dentro de Hallie se rompió al ver aquel gesto. Bajó su arma, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo en el aire, y la dejó caer al suelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de ser como los demás...?

Las palabras de Ari volvieron a ella. "No intentes ser algo que no eres"…. Hallie era aprendiz de herrera desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, inventora en sus ratos libres y buena hija siempre que podía. Pero, ¿cazadora de dragones? No. Ella no era una cazadora de dragones.

Era Hallie, la chica que había derribado a un dragón y sucumbía a la tristeza y al miedo que reflejaban sus ojos.

—Oh, Dioses. Qué he hecho… No puedo matarte. —Sin saber muy bien qué diantres estaba haciendo, Hallie volvió a coger su daga y se apresuró a cortar las cuerdas que atrapaban al dragón. El arrepentimiento la invadió al ver las heridas que sus cuerdas habían dejado sobre la piel escamada del dragón, así como también las raspaduras y cortes que seguramente se había hecho durante la caída. Ella había hecho esto…

Se sentía fatal.

La última cuerda no se había acabado de romper cuando el dragón aprovechó su recién recuperada movilidad para embestir contra Hallie y aprisionarla contra el suelo con una de sus afiladas garras. Hallie se sintió como si fuera su padre quién la estuviera agarrando del cuello; la fuerza era mayor, pero el objetivo era el mismo: mantenerla quieta.

Hallie miró al dragón con el miedo hecho un nudo en su garganta. ¿La mataría, ahora que ella no lo había matado a él? ¿La desgarraría por la mitad? ¿Se la come…?

De la garganta del dragón salió un rugido potente y agudo que la dejó sorda por varios segundos. Los oídos le pitaron cuando el dragón desclavó su zarpa del suelo y emprendió un vuelo torpe, golpeándola accidentalmente en la cabeza con una de sus afiladas garras y haciéndole un largo corte horizontal en la frente.

La había dejado ir…

Hallie no podía creerse su suerte. Sorda, desorientada y con el corazón en la boca, se levantó como pudo, con las rodillas hechas gelatina, y se apoyó en una roca cercana. La había dejado ir… Le había perdonado la vida, quizás agradeciéndole a su forma que ella se la hubiera perdonado a él.

¿Él? Hallie se preguntó, mientras recogía su daga del suelo y se limpiaba algunas hojas que se le habían pegado al vestido, desde cuándo había comenzado a penar en el dragón como "él". Cuándo había dejado de ser el dragón, el Furia Nocturna, para convertirse sólo en "él".

—Me estoy volviendo loca…—Un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza. Hallie se llevó una mano a la frente y tocó algo húmedo y caliente. Genial. Estaba sangrando. Su padre iba a ponerse contento cuando la viera…

Llegó a casa cuando ya había oscurecido. La gente ya había colgado las linternas en la aldea y regresaban a sus hogares después de un largo día de reparaciones. Hallie echó una mirada a su propia casa, donde se podían ver ventanas iluminadas por el fuego. Suspiró. Su padre la estaría esperando, listo para regañarla y darle otro ultimátum. Aunque tal vez en esta ocasión la amenaza fuera más seria, porque sabía que las cosas que había estropeado la noche anterior habían sido significativamente más grandes y de más valor.

Apretando una manga del vestido contra el corte de su frente para eliminar un último rastro de sangre, Hallie entró a su casa de puntillas. Por supuesto, la suerte no estaba de su parte y el tablón de madera que cubría el suelo chirrió bajo su patético peso y Estoico, que estaba de cara al fuego central que calentaba toda la casa, se giró como un perro para encararla.

Hallie se despegó la manga del vestido de la herida con un movimiento astuto, echándose parte del flequillo sobre la frente para esconder bien el corte.

—Hipo. —La saludó.

— ¡Papá!—Saltó ella. Se acercó hasta su padre, segura de que él la estaba llamando con el pensamiento, y se sentó cerca de él, aunque no demasiado. —Eh… Tengo que hablar contigo…

—Yo también tengo que hablar contigo, Hipo. —Le contestó Estoico.

Y luego hablaron a la vez, confundiendo las palabras del otro con las suyas propias.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú primero. —Concedió Estoico.

—No, no. Tú primero. —Insistió Hallie.

—Está bien: te concedo tu deseo. Entrenamiento de dragones. Empiezas mañana…

Hallie se quejó porque debería haber empezado ella.

—Mira, papá… Lo he estado pensando y… hay un excedente de vikingos que matan dragones. Y de mujeres escuderas. Pero, ¿tenemos bastantes vikingos que hagan pan o chapuzas…? No quiero matar dragones, papá.

—Vas a necesitar esto. —Ignorando las palabras de su hija, Estoico cogió un hacha que había mantenido a su lado y se la puso en el regazo. Hallie tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia delante para poder cogerla y evitar que le cayera sobre los pies.

—Papá, no quiero matar dragones…

— ¡Claro que quieres!

—Corrijo: No puedo matar dragones.

—Pero lo harás. —Ordenó Estoico. —Esto es serio, Hipo. Esta hacha representa a toda tu tribu. A los vikingos. Cuando la llevas, eres uno de los nuestros. Piensas como nosotros, te mueves como nosotros...

— ¡¿Es que no me estás escuchando?!

—… No más de esto, Hipo. —Fingiendo que no había escuchado a Hallie, Estoico continuó hablando e hizo un gesto que la señalaba de arriba abajo.

—Acabas de señalarme…

— ¿Hecho, hija?—Estoico le ofreció una mano como señal de paz.

—Esta conversación parece más bien un monólogo…

— ¡¿Hecho?!—Repitió su padre, esta vez casi a voz de grito. Hallie suspiró, cogió el hacha con una mano como si se tratara de un bebé, y estiró la otra hacia la de su padre, que la envolvió como a la de un niño.

—Hecho. —Susurró.

Estoico la soltó un segundo después, poniéndose de pie y casi tirándola de su asiento en el camino.

—Partiré esta noche con algunos guerreros hacia el norte, Hipo. No sé cuándo volveremos…

—O si volveréis. —Murmuró por lo bajo.

—Y quiero que durante mi ausencia te esfuerces de verdad en el entrenamiento. —Hallie se preguntó qué ocurriría si no mostraba ningún resultado favorable tras el entrenamiento. ¿Qué haría su padre? ¿La castigaría? ¿La mataría?—Si realmente eres incapaz de matar dragones… Lo mejor será que empieces tu propio hogar y proveas al pueblo de niños útiles.

Hallie palideció por la sugerencia. Tenía catorce años… Y la edad a la que las niñas comenzaban a casarse era a los doce. Las mujeres que escogían la vida de guerreras, como Brusca, la menor de los gemelos Thorston, podían casarse a edades más tardías o incuso permanecer solteras hasta el día de su muerte. Las mujeres que no vivían en el campo de batalla…

No, su padre no podía hacerle eso…

—Papá…

—Entrena duro, hija. —La cortó poniéndose su caso. —Volveré, probablemente.

—Y yo estaré aquí, tal vez. —Respondió Hallie con tristeza.

Estoico salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo. Hallie sintió ganas de llorar y gritar; lo hizo, mientras descargaba una fuerte patada contra el suelo de la salita e intentaba deshacerse del dolor que le causaba su padre al no hacerle caso y el temor que sentía al verlo marcharse, quizás para no volver. Gritó y lloró hasta que se quedó afónica y le dolieron los ojos, hasta que el fuego de la hoguera comenzó a apagarse y se vio en la necesidad de salir de la casa a por más leña.

Estaba apilando algunos trozos de madera sobre su brazo, cuando alguien le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro y la asustó.

— ¡Mierda!—Gritó sin poder contenerse al ver la madera sobre el suelo. Con el susto, había pegado un brinco y había soltado la leña que había recogido. Y le había caído en un pie. Ese alguien que le había tocado el hombro emitió algo parecido a una risa, por lo que Hallie se enfadó, olvidó su madera, y se giró furiosa. — ¿Qué quieres?

Era Ari, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió incómoda por verlo. Tal vez era porque estaba enfadada y triste, o porque seguía molesta con él por la charla que habían mantenido en la madrugada. No se sintió rara y torpe a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Repitió, cada vez más molesta. Miró fijamente a los ojos azules de Ari esperando una respuesta, dispuesta a escupirle si volvía con el temita de la noche anterior.

Ari permaneció callado durante varios segundos en los que el viento se levantó. Hallie tuvo que acomodarse los mechones de pelo tras las orejas y atárselos en una improvisada cola para evitar que se le metieran en los ojos. Al ver a Ari hacer el mismo ademán de retirarse el pelo rubio de la cara, Hallie sintió cómo el enfado iba desapareciendo.

Y cómo la vergüenza que la invadía en su presencia volvía a visitarla.

—Preguntarte si estabas bien. —Dijo Ari finalmente.

—Lo estoy. Ahora, largo. —Hallie apretó los labios en una fina línea rosada. Sin esperar a que Ari dijera nada, se agachó para recoger la madera que había dejado caer.

Pero Ari se agachó al mismo tiempo que ella y se le adelantó.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?—Preguntó tendiéndole la madera amablemente. —Porque a mí me parece que no…

Hallie le arrebató la leña y la pegó contra su pecho; entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada. ¿Y a él qué le importaba? Nunca le había importado y no le iba a importar ahora. Hallie se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y se lo pellizcó como esperando a que Ari se desvaneciera en el aire. Cerró los ojos, los abrió, y al volver a verlo se palmeó la cara con disgusto.

Aunque para su mala suerte se dio en el corte de la frente.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor y suspiró largamente.

—Sí, estoy bien. Ahora, ¿puedes marcharte? Tengo que mantener el fuego…

Hallie no pudo acabar la frase porque en un movimiento rápido Ari le acunó la cara con sus dos manos y la giró hasta que la luz de la luna le bañó los rasgos. En ese momento, Hallie sintió que algo le resbalaba por la sien; algo caliente y viscoso que salía del corte que se había hecho en la frente.

— ¿Estás sangrando?—Ari le pasó un pulgar por la mejilla y tocó la gota de sangre que se había desplazado hasta ahí. Confirmadas sus sospechas, siguió el rastro oscuro y llegó hasta el origen del sangrado, levantado el flequillo cobrizo de Hallie con cuidado. — ¿Dónde te has hecho…?

Hallie reaccionó con cierta violencia al dolor que le infligió el mero hecho de despegarse el pelo de la herida. Apartó a Ari de un fuerte empujón, tropezando con sus propios pies y tirando de nuevo al suelo gran parte de la madera que había cogido, y le espetó— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

* * *

**Lalalalala, un capítulo bastante prontito ^^. Gracias a Hipoastrid, a Firu-Piru y a por esos comentarios y esos favoritos! Realmente me animásteis para seguir con la historia. Y por supuesto, a la autora del fic original por darme tantas ideas. Espero poder continuar con actualizaciones semanales, subiendo un capítulo cada domingo ^^.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La idea principial -el cambio de género entre los protagonistas y algunos detalles que saldrán adelante- le pertenecen a ****StoriesOfAnInsomniac y a su historia de ****The Mirrors of Eyes: The Outcasts. El link está en mi perfil para que, si os entra curiosidad, leáis la historia original.**

**Aun así, también hay cosas que sólo me pertenecen a mí.**

** Ahora, os dejo una aclaración para los personajes.**

* * *

**Brutacio-**-Chusco

**Brutilda-**-Brusca

**Chimuelo-**-Desdentao

**Patán-**-Mocoso

**Hipo-**-Hallie

**Astrid-**-Ari

* * *

**La idea principial -el cambio de género entre los protagonistas y algunos detalles que saldrán adelante- le pertenecen a ****StoriesOfAnInsomniac y a su historia de ****The Mirrors of Eyes: The Outcasts. El link está en mi perfil para que, si os entra curiosidad, leáis la historia original.**

**Aun así, también hay cosas que sólo me pertenecen a mí.**

**Ahora, os dejo una aclaración para los personajes.**

* * *

**Brutacio-**-Chusco

**Brutilda-**-Brusca

**Chimuelo-**-Desdentao

**Patán-**-Mocoso

**Hipo-**-Hallie

**Astrid-**-Ari

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hallie se despertó congelada. Era primavera y el verano estaba a sólo unos meses de distancia, pero en Berk hacía un frío de los mil demonios incluso por aquella época. El fuego central de la casa había muerto horas antes del amanecer y desde ese instante, Hallie se las había tenido que apañar echándose encima también las pieles de su padre. El olor y la calidez la habían reconfortado un poco, pero el aire congelado que respiraba y el vacío que le había dejado la partida de su padre le hicieron bastante difícil la tarea de descansar.

Así que no sólo se despertó congelada, si no que también se sentía más cansada que antes de irse a la cama.

Mientras se cambiaba la camisa de dormir por el vestido que había utilizado el día anterior, Hallie bostezó sonoramente y se estiró como un gato, disfrutando de la sensación tirante de sus músculos y del crujido ocasional que dieron sus huesos. Una vez vestida, bajó los escalones que llevaban al primer piso y mordisqueó algo del pan que había horneado para su padre antes de que se marchara. Estaba duro y frío, pero ahora que Estoico no estaba constantemente pululando a su alrededor para exigirle alimentos frescos para el desayuno, le daba demasiada pereza ponerse a cocinar algo sólo para ella. En algún momento tendría que volver a hornear algo de pan, eso lo sabía, pero hasta que se le acabara ese mendrugo disfrutaría de una vida de pereza.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de casa fue bajar a por agua hasta el pozo de la plaza principal. Cargada con un cubo en cada mano y con la falda del vestido rozando el suelo se sintió un poco estúpida. Y muy torpe. Con sus otros vestidos tampoco era mucho más grácil, pero al menos las faldas por la rodilla le facilitaban un poco el movimiento.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Hallie dio un salto hacia atrás cuando Patapez apareció como de la nada en su campo de visión. Se llevó una mano al pecho, balanceando cómicamente el cubo en el aire, para calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón acelerado. Patapez tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable por asustarla; sus mejillas rollizas se colorearon de un gracioso color rojo y sus ojos grises se quedaron fijos en sus botas de piel, como si temiera mirarla directamente a ella.

—G-Gracias, Patapez. —Hallie tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo. De repente estaba nerviosa. —Eh… sí, gracias. Pero creo que puedo sola y supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer… —Hallie sabía que tendría que hacer menos viajes si Patapez la ayudaba con al menos un cubo, pero algo le decía que por muy atento que pareciera el chico, no debía confiar en él. Patapez era una de las pocas personas que no le hacía la vida imposible en la aldea, pero tampoco la defendía cuando los gemelos se metían con ella.

Era un elemento pasivo en un pueblo sumamente agresivo.

—Oh, pero puedo ayudarte a cargar con los cubos hasta tu casa. —Patapez le sonrió con una amabilidad inusitada e intentó cogerle uno de los cubos, pero Hallie se apartó rápidamente.

—Ya, y eso es raro. —Comentó Hallie. La cara de Patapez pasó a ser de color borgoña y se tiñó de una culpabilidad más que sospechosa. Hallie torció la boca, descontenta con lo que se veía venir y, conmovida por los sentimientos que se reflejaban en ese muchacho tan grande y vasto, pero a la vez tan atolondrado, añadió —: No te ofendas, Patapez. Pero aquí nadie se ofrece a ayudarme sin que haya un motivo ocul…

— ¡Vale, lo siento! Les dije que no servía para esto…

¡Bingo!

Hallie no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse cuando Patapez estalló. Relajó los hombros y medio sonrió contenta consigo misma por haber adivinado esas malas intenciones que movían el ofrecimiento de Patapez. Por sus palabras, Hallie podía adivinar que detrás de todo estaban los gemelos y el odioso de su primo, Mocoso, que no le perdonaba el hecho de ser hija de su padre y no de cualquier otro aldeano de Berk.

— ¿Dónde están, Patapez? Seguro que querrían verlo todo. —Preguntó por curiosidad. En Berk no había muchos lugares que ocultaran con éxito los desgarbados cuerpos de los tres adolescentes.

—Se supone que te tenía que entretener un rato para que les diera tiempo a esconderse en el camino de tu casa. —Le confesó Patapez. —Lo siento, de verdad. Les dije que por una vez podían dejarte en paz…

—No pasa nada, Patapez. Lo entiendo. —Lo cortó. Hallie suspiró, entendiendo que Mocoso y Chusco eran unos idiotas integrales y que sólo se divertían a su costa. A Brusca le tenía un poco más de respeto, quizás porque era una chica, como ella, y a veces daba muestras de que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con las maldades que le hacían. —Subiré el agua más tarde. En algún momento se cansarán de esperar, digo yo.

—Querían que te tirara el agua encima y ellos se encargarían de echarte tierra. —Patapez sonaba muy avergonzado de sí mismo. Hallie se esforzó por sonreír para darle a entender que no le importaba, él no era el único que se había visto obligado a hacer cosas como esas para no ganarse la enemistad de los gemelos y su primo. A veces humillar a otra persona era lo único que podías hacer si no querías ser el humillado. —Lo siento.

Hallie despidió a Patapez diciéndole otra vez que no pasaba nada, que nada de eso era su culpa. Cuando el muchacho regresó a su casa dando pasitos cortos y mirándola por encima del hombro cada poco tiempo, la chica se dio un momento para respirar y agradecer que en su aldea todavía quedara gente como Patapez, capaces de admitir sus malas obras para evitarle algunos males a los demás.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que los gemelos se cansaran de su escondite, Hallie decidió ir por lo seguro y dejar los cubos vacíos en la herrería. Ya iría a por ellos más tarde, casi por la noche. Así no se arriesgaría a que nadie quisiera gastarle ninguna broma pesada.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude luego con eso?—La voz de Bocón la sobresaltó. Hallie dejó los cubos en el mismo rincón donde su invento había dormido durante tanto tiempo y se giró para encarar al herrero. Estaba todo sucio y sudoroso, probablemente también muy cansado. Las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos y los oscuros círculos que los rodeaban le decían que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, quizás porque se había quedado hasta tarde arreglando las armas que se habían estropeado durante el saqueo.

—No, no. Pensaba subir después de trabajar un poco aquí. ¿Quieres marcharte a casa y echarte una siesta?

Hallie sabía de antemano que Bocón se negaría, así que se adelantó a su respuesta y le arrebató el hacha sin mango sin pararse a pensar que, al estar tan cerca del fuego, el metal estaría caliente. Siseó de dolor pero no soltó la hoja; Bocón era capaz de coger armas casi incandescentes sin pestañear siquiera. Ella, como su aprendiz, lo único que podía hacer era esforzarse por ser tan buena como él.

—Tira para casa, Bocón. Yo me quedaré aquí, te prometo que no haré nada…

—No sé si confiar en tus promesas, Hallie. —Hallie levantó la vista del hacha, que tenía unos curiosos grabados en una cara de la hoja, y miró a Bocón como si no se creyera lo que había dicho. Bocón era conocido por ser el único en seguir creyendo en ella. —Ayer me dijiste que te ibas a quedar en la fragua hasta que todo acabara y terminaste por incendiar media aldea. No esperarás que te siga creyendo, ¿no?

Hallie lo único que pudo hacer fue resoplar indignada. Los ojos se le humedecieron al pensar que, al fin, había perdido a la única persona que desde el día de su nacimiento había tenido fe en ella y la había apoyado en todo, incluso defendido ante los demás. Bocón debió de darse cuenta de su estado, porque se apresuró a reírse y fingir que todo era una broma. Pero Hallie lo sabía mejor, podía decir que la confianza que antes fluía entre ellos dos había desaparecido esa noche en la que la necesidad de hacerse escuchar en una aldea donde todo el mundo gritaba mucho más alto que ella la había consumido.

—De todas formas, Hallie, no hay necesidad de que te quedes todo el día aquí. Cerraré la herrería a las diez porque en entrenamiento para dragones empieza a las once y tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la primera clase.

—Sobre eso…—Hallie se preguntó si su padre lo habría informado de que ella también asistiría a los entrenamientos. La mirada de Bocón brillaba con cierta picardía, por lo que dedujo que sí, que sí que lo sabía. —Siento mucho que tengas que aguantarme allí también. Intenté convencer a mi padre de que no era una buena idea, pero… Ya sabes que papá es muy dado a ignorar cada palabra que sale de mi boca.

Bocón ni siquiera intentó contestar a eso. Fingió que Hallie no había dicho palabra alguna y se dedicó a terminar de recolocar los mangos a algunas hachas sin dueño que había ido recogiendo de la calle. Al día siguiente las sacaría y preguntaría por sus propietarios; hoy ya había hecho suficiente arreglándolas y preparándolas para el siguiente asalto.

Así, en silencio, Bocón y Hallie trabajaron hasta que fue la hora de cerrar. Habrían pasado como mucho dos horas, pero Hallie consideraba que era tiempo suficiente como para que los gemelos hubieran desistido en su afán por verla embarrada. Llenó sus cubos de agua, sopesando si esa cantidad —menos aquella que se le cayera por el camino— sería suficiente y marchó hacia su casa comprobando en cada esquina que ningún adolescente larguirucho estuviera escondido preparado para asustarla.

Llegó a casa sana y salvo, con el dobladillo del vestido hecho polvo. Hallie vertió el agua en el cubo grande que tenían reservado para ello y buscó en el almacén algo rico y ligero para comer; a esas horas del día siempre le entraba hambre, por lo que no era inusual que se encontrara trasteando en la alacena buscando algo más que embutidos y pan para llevarse a la boca.

A Hallie le gustaba almorzar un poco de chocolate, cuando lo había, y eso era casi siempre, puesto que su padre, dijera lo que dijera, la mimaba a su manera trayéndole esos dulces exóticos. Hallie los escondía en un jarro de cerámica verde que habían traído de España y disfrutaba de ellos cuando nadie la veía. A veces compartía un poco con su padre, pero él era un hombre de gustos fuertes y apenas disfrutaba del delicado sabor del chocolate con leche.

Hallie se agenció un par de trozos del dulce manjar y los subió a su habitación, donde sacó un kit de costura y un par de tijeras. Se quitó la sobreveste azul y la saya, trazó un par de patrones con carbón en cada pieza y, con un trozo de chocolate derritiéndosele en la lengua, procedió a cortar ambas telas hasta que tuvieron una longitud mucho más agradable para ella. Todavía eran un poco más largas que las que solía llevar, pero eran considerablemente más cortas y ya que iba hoy era el primer día de entrenamiento quería al menos salir viva de él. Se volvió a vestir, sonriéndose a sí misma por el buen trabajo que había hecho recortando las faldas, y se apresuró a tragarse el último trozo de chocolate para salir de casa.

Esta vez, tardó mucho menos en llegar al núcleo de la aldea, aunque debía admitir que había puesto todo su empeño en caminar lento porque no quería pisar la arena por ningún motivo. Sabía que su destino era inevitable, que tendría que sufrir las lecciones de Bocón —que, si no se equivocaba, implicaban una cantidad considerable de dolor— hasta que su padre regresara y que después tendría que sentarse a esperar al hombre que se convertiría en su marido, que quizás fuera de una tribu cercana —y rezaba a todos los dioses que no se tratara de la Berserker— o quizás fuera un aldeano dispuesto a todo con tal de tener el poder completo sobre la tribu.

La Arena, como llamaban a esa construcción que casi parecía una jaula, estaba cerca de un acantilado por motivos puramente aleatorios. Se decía que era debido a que los dragones se comportaban menos bestias al lado del mar, o que no habían podido talar árboles en otra zona lo suficientemente rápido. Nadie sabía la razón exacta por la que la Arena estaba ahí, las generaciones que se mantenían con vida sólo podían afirmar que siempre había estado en ese lugar, incluso en los tiempos de sus abuelos.

Hallie sabía que era por pura vanidad.

Berk no era la única aldea del lugar que sufría los ataques de los dragones, si bien era la única que se tomaba la tarea de capturar unos cuantos dragones cada poco tiempo y entrenar a los más jóvenes para matarlos. Lo primero que veían los barcos de las otras tribus e incluso las embarcaciones piratas que se atrevían a navegar tan cerca de su costa era esa magnífica construcción y, si tenían suerte y el viento estaba de su parte, incluso lograban escuchar los rugidos enfurecidos de las bestias que guardaban sus barrotes.

Los Gamberros Peludos se habían ganado una buena fama gracias a ello, incluso si los aldeanos no tenían ni idea y atribuían ese respeto que les mostraban los forasteros a sus destrezas en el campo de batalla o, en el caso de los hombres, a los rumores que podrían correr sobre sus cualidades en la cama.

A Hallie a veces le entraban ganas de aplastarles un poco el ego, pero siempre se encontraba con algo que se lo impedía. Llámalo consciencia u honor.

Hallie tragó en seco cuando una súbita oscuridad la rodeó. Parpadeó una, dos veces, y salió de sus profundos pensamientos sólo para encontrarse que estaba entrando a la Arena casi en modo automático. Las puertas se cerraron tras de ella con un quejido dramático y alguien que había entrado antes que Hallie comentó que no saldría de allí hasta conseguir una buena quemadura. Hallie reconoció la voz como la de Chusco, por lo que rodó los ojos y comentó, antes de siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba hablando, que la vida sólo era divertida si había algo de dolor por el camino.

— ¿Quién la ha dejado entrar?

El primero en reparar en su presencia fue, para variar, su primo. Tenía el pelo negro aplastado bajo su casco reluciente y las mejillas arreboladas por la emoción. Hallie sabía que había estado sonriendo hasta el momento, las arruguitas en las comisuras de sus ojos lo delataban, pero en ese instante la miraba como si un trol hubiera vomitado sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Y quién te ha dejado entrar a ti? Creía que para estas cosas se necesitaba tener como mínimo medio cerebro.

Mocoso pareció estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, como muchas otras veces, para estirarle el pelo hasta hacerla gritar y pedirle perdón. Hallie retrocedió un paso instintivamente y se chocó contra una barriga prominente que conocía muy bien; saber que Bocón estaba justo detrás de ella la reconfortaba un poco. Su primo jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño delante de Bocón.

—Venga, chicos. Esto dejadlo para más tarde. El recluta que mejor lo haga tendrá el honor de matar a su primer dragón delante de la aldea entera. —Bocón la empujó para que se uniera a los adolescentes, mas Hallie se negó a hacerlo. El herrero suspiró, resignado, y animó a los chicos contándole cómo él, cuando estuvo allí en labor de alumno y no de profesor, se había esforzado al máximo en todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos para gozar de aquel honor que prometía. —Por supuesto, al final fue Estoico quien ganó, pero yo también era muy bueno.

Hallie maldijo a Bocón en el momento en el que dijo eso. Brusca arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, y por inercia posó sus ojos en Hallie, evaluándola silenciosamente y sin duda comparándola con su padre. Hallie apretó los dientes, cuadró los hombros, y lentamente se deslizó por el terreno arenoso hasta estar justo al lado de Bocón.

—Y recordad, chicos, que no sólo estáis aquí para matar al Pesadilla Monstruosa dentro de algunos meses. También estáis aquí para entrenaros para la vida real y saber lo que haréis una vez dejéis atrás vuestros puestos como apaga-fuegos.

—Bueno, Hallie ya ha matado a su primer dragón. Un Furia Nocturna, si mal no recuerdo. ¿No debería estar ya graduada?

Las risas que acompañaban ese comentario —cortesía de su primo, ni más ni menos— no tardaron en llegar así como la sensación de estar en llamas. Hallie sabía que estaba sonrojada, así que mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta que sintió que el calor desaparecía de su cara. Para cuando levantó el rostro los otros ya se había adelantado unos cuantos metros, salvo Ari, que permanecía de espaldas a ella aunque tieso como un palo en el mismo sitio donde lo había visto desde que entró.

—Vamos, no querrás quedarte atrás en tu primera clase.

La sorprendió gratamente que le hablara en público (más o menos) pues delante de los otros Ari tendía a callar como una piedra o a fingir que ni siquiera estaba ahí. Recordando el trato que le había dado la noche anterior, Hallie se apresuró a posicionarse al lado de él y comprobar por el rabillo del ojo que no estaba enfadado. O al menos no lo parecía. Se preguntó si lo habrían ofendido sus malas maneras o si todavía recordaría que lo había empujado tras descubrir que tenía una herida en la frente.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al corte, ahora cubierto por una costra de sangre. Bocón estaba diciendo algo sobre los dragones que guardaban en las jaulas y Patapez hacía comentarios aleatorios sobre sus habilidades; Hallie no prestó mucha atención, porque se quedó pensando en el lugar donde se había hecho su herida. ¿Estaría el dragón por ahí cerca?

—Espera, ¿no nos vas a enseñar nada?

La voz de su primo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Bocón estaba abriendo las puertas de una de las jaulas y sonreía como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

—No, a él le gusta enseñar sobre la marcha. —Contestó ella con amargura.

Tenía cicatrices que lo confirmaban.

Un dragón obeso salió a trompicones de su jaula y estiró las alas como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Un rugido grave emergió de su pecho y sus potentes mandíbulas se separaron para dejar ver una hilera de afilados y desiguales dientes. Hallie tragó saliva, paralizada por la cercanía de semejante animal.

— ¿Qué es lo primero que necesitáis para enfrentaros a un dragón?

A Hallie se le pasaron un montón de cosas por la cabeza. Desde la presencia de un médico a la súper velocidad —idea que, al parecer, también surgió en la cabeza de Patapez— hasta la necesidad de algo con lo que protegerse.

_Algo con lo que protegerse, algo con lo que protegerse…_

Hallie separó los labios para gritar la respuesta correcta, cuando Ari se le adelantó.

— ¡Un escudo!

Las mentes más lentas se abalanzaron sobre los escudos que apenas la semana anterior Hallie había reforzado. Los gemelos, tan parecidos en todo, incluso en gustos, se pelearon sobre uno en especial en el que ella había trabajado incluso la madera. Estaban concentradísimos en su discusión por quién se quedaba con el dichoso escudo que no se percataron de que Mocoso, en un intento por hacerse el macho, agitaba su hacha en el aire y atraía justo hacia ellos a un Groncle cabreado porque le habían dado una falsa libertado.

Casi sin pensar, Hallie corrió hacia los gemelos y empujó el cuerpo de uno de ellos; Hallie no supo a quién placó, sólo supo que su empujón había servido para llamarles la atención y ponerlos en aviso sobre el dragón. Reaccionaron un poco tarde pero, para su alivio, correctamente, apartándose del escudo para esquivar la llamarada que les lanzó el Groncle.

— ¡Ruido, chicos! ¡Tenéis que hacer ruido para confundir a los dragones!—Gritaba Bocón desde algún lugar de la arena. Hallie se esforzó por encontrarlo, pero alguien pasó demasiado cerca de ella y la obligó a concentrarse en no caerse de bruces al suelo.

Por supuesto, su primo no dejaría pasar su comentario anterior como si nada.

Mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el equilibrio, Hallie dejó de escuchar los aleteos forzados del dragón. Todo sucedió muy rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera supo cómo le dio tiempo a levantar la cabeza y saber que el dragón estaba a punto de dispararle una bola de fuego. Bocón había comentado algo sobre un número limitado de llamaradas. ¿Eran cinco? No, seis, se respondió casi de inmediato. El dragón ya había disparado una a los gemelos, otra a Patapez, que seguía gritando como un poseso a raíz de ese incidente, y acababa de lanzarle otra a Mocoso por estar distraído empujándola al suelo.

Eso la dejaba con dos, una casi a punto de ser lanzada…

Hallie se dejó caer al suelo en cuanto vio la luz de la llamarada en el fondo de la boca del dragón. La bola le pasó justo por encima de la cabeza, chamuscándole un poco las puntas de un mechón rebelde que se quedó en el aire. Rodó sobre sí misma para quedar mirando el cielo y descubrió que el Dragón estaba justo encima de ella, posicionándose desde el ángulo correcto para dar en la diana con toda seguridad.

— ¡Hallie!—El grito de Bocón fue lo único que consiguió que sus miembros reaccionaran. Poniéndose sobre su vientre y luego a cuatro patas, Hallie se esforzó por ir hacia una placa de madera que durante otros entrenamientos se utilizaba para esconderse tras ella. El Groncle la siguió desde el aire, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente como para resguardarse.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Hallie se permitió respirar una vez estuvo a salvo y echar una rápida ojeada al Groncle. El dragón parecía decidido a acabar con ella y ya se estaba preparando para dispararle cuando Bocón apareció detrás de él y con un rápido movimiento de mano desvió justo a tiempo el morro del animal para que la bola le diera a la pared y no a la placa de madera donde se encontraba Hallie.

—Bien, chicos, este es el perfecto ejemplo de por qué necesitamos prepararnos para matar dragones. —Dijo Bocón una vez guardó al Groncle en su jaula. Acto seguido, se acercó hasta el escondite de Hallie y la sacó enganchada por el cuello del vestido, lanzándola sin cuidado sobre el suelo y causando sin saberlo algunas risas de sus compañeros. —Los dragones siempre —hizo una pausa para añadirle algo de drama a su afirmación— siempre irán a matar.

Bocón se permitió un minuto entero de silencio para que los alumnos asimilaran la información. Respondió un par de preguntas que Patapez se había formulado durante todo el interludio con el dragón y finalmente se disculpó por que la primera lección hubiera sido tan corta. Sólo Ari se quejó, porque no había tenido que hacer mucho salvo golpear su escucho con un hacha (y Hallie al escuchar eso sólo pudo crispar el rostro de dolor, ¿no sabía ese idiota lo mucho que le había costado reforzar ese dichoso escudo?) el resto, en cambio, estaban casi agradecidos por no haber tenido que interactuar demasiado con un dragón.

Era su primera vez, después de todo.

Los adolescentes se marcharon y Hallie se esperó a que transcurrieran un par de minutos antes de seguir su ejemplo. Cuando ayudó a Bocón a colocar bien algunos escudos éste la miró como si quisiera decirle algo, pero mantuvo sus labios apretados en una fina línea hasta que Hallie salió de la Arena y se perdió de su vista.

Bocón no lo sabía, pero la mente en la que sus palabras se habían quedado mejor grabadas era la de Hallie. Una y otra vez aquella afirmación se repetía dentro de su cabeza y la muchacha no paraba de darle vueltas.

Porque, si los dragones siempre iban a matar, ¿por qué seguía ella con vida?

* * *

**Lalalalala, aquí vengo yo casi un mes después... Tengo excusa: estoy escribiendo muchos capítulos para, a partir de mediados de Septiembre, comenzar a subir semanalmente. He de confesar que os iba a tener a pan y agua hasta entonces, pero como sé que a uno le gusta tener capítulos cada cierto tiempo, he decidido dejaros esto hasta allá el 15 de Septiembre :P Es un capítulo algo corto que a mí no me gusta para nada, pero es un capítulo al fin y al cabo. Creo que leyéndolo os habréis dado cuenta de que Hallie (Hipo) está un poco OoC y que Ari no ha hecho mucho por aquí XD Las razones sólo las sé yo, pero yo os digo que hay muchas para semejante cambio en las personalidades.**

**Ahora, os aclaro algunas cosillas del capitulo anterior:**

**-La edad normal para casarse en la sociedad vikinga se encontraba entre los 12 y los 16 años tanto para hombres como para mujeres, aunque los primeros, como siempre, gozaban de mayor libertar para hacerlo. Los matrimonios no eran, obviamente, por amor, si no que eran simples contratos (literalmente) de conveniencia para ambas partes del matrimonio. Más adelante entraré en detalles (y con eso ya os digo que habrá boda, tal vez no en esta historia pero quizás si en la continuación).**

**-El vestido de Hallie es la vestimenta tradicional de las mujeres vikingas. No me culpéis por vestirla como una matrona. Elegí el color azul porque era un color muy difícil de conseguir por aquella época y sólo los aristócratas de la sociedad lo conseguían, al igual que el rojo. Y ya que Hallie es la hija de un jefe de tribu, pues que se aproveche!**

**-Y otra cosa, mariposa, que tiene que ver con este capítulo. La cerámica verde existe y hay un lugar en España famosillo por ello, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde es. Y no tengo ni idea de si los vikingos sabían qué era el chocolate o si ya lo hacían con leche por aquellos años (XD) Me da igual. Esta es mi historia y en mi historia yo soy Dios.**

**Ea, eso es todo (creo).**


	4. NOTA DE AUTOR

Antes que nada...

**PERDON!**

En serio, lo siento mucho. **Prometí** venir hace casi un mes con otro **capítulo** y actualizaciones **semanales** y os he venido con una estúpida **nota de autor** que encima está prohibida por fanfiction... en serio, deberíais **lincharme** y no se os culparía de nada.

El motivo de esta nota, aparte de ser una disculpa para los cuatro gatos que me leéis, es deciros que pienso **resubir** esta historia con algunos cambios, quizás pequeños pero significativos, en los tres primeros capítulos para poder jugar más con los siguientes y con la secuela. Si, habrá una **secuela**, habéis leído bien.

Así que me disculpo por **abandonar** esta historia por un **tiempo indefinido**, no voy a volver a aparecerme por este fandom hasta que termine al menos la historia principal y tenga un buen cacho de la secuela. ¿Cuánto tardaré? Como **mínimo un año,** porque ambas **historias** van a ser **largas** y necesitan una pequeña **investigación**.

Ahora, os pregunto, ¿queréis que incluya alguna idea en los argumentos? Estoy **abierta** a todo tipo de **sugerencias**, así que no os cortéis. Habrá **lemmon**, asegurado en la segunda parte y quizás sugerido en la primera, así que no os preocupéis por mis oidos (ojos, en este caso), inocentes.


End file.
